Kleever
Kleever is a large, floating sword that appears in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest. Summary ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' When Diddy and Dixie engage battle in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, the battle starts with Kleever rising from the lava being held by strange hand and throwing three fireballs. A Kannonball will appear after doing so. The Kongs must throw it directly at Kleever to hurt it. Afterwards, it will appear to be shaking in anger and pain, as it flashes red. Several hooks will then appear above the lava. Jumping onto each of these hooks to get to the other side will reveal a ready Kannonball to use. The Kongs must rinse and repeat until he appears to sink in the lava slowly, as if defeated. However, this is merely to let a player's guard down, as he will rise completely out of the lava, no longer held by a hand, angry and ready to finish the fight. It will approach the Kongs and try to stab them. Dodging this attack (or sacrificing a Kong) will make the hooks appear once more, only spreading up to the top of the screen. The Kongs need to use these to get to the other side and grab the Kannonball, and rinse and repeat to defeat him. When defeated, the blade will shatter and the hilt will flail around controllessly until it sinks into the molten crater. In the Game Boy Advance remake of the game, the boss Kerozene also uses two smaller Kleevers to attack the Kongs twice. They only slice up and down while aiming at the monkeys. They, unlike Kleever, can be defeated in one hit by a Kannonball. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Kleever is fought differently in Donkey Kong Land 2, and is instead fought at Krem Cauldron. He will shoot fireballs, but one will end up being a barrel, and when jumped on it will make a Kannonball. After hitting it with the kannonball, the Kongs must cross the lava gap on Krocheads, and do the same. Then, Kleever will stab at the Kongs. It must be jumped over. While Kleever's still airborne after the thrust, the Kongs must put a kannonball into the nearby cannon to damage it. The Kongs must do so again on the other side to defeat it. Gallery Kleever-battle-entrance.jpg|Entering the battle. Kleever-battle-scene.jpg|Dixie crossing the lava, using hooks. Kleaver-sprite.PNG|Kleever's SNES sprite from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Kleever.gif|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' KleeverLand2Sprite.png|Kleever's Game Boy sprite from Donkey Kong Land 2. DKC2 - Castle Crush glitch (Kleever).png|Playing as Kleever with the Castle Crush Glitch. Trivia *Two Banana Coins can be found to the upper right corner of the arena, and can be accessed with Dixie's helicopter twirl at the very top of the hooks found in the later part of the battle. *In the Game Boy Advance version, flashes of lightning can be seen in the background. *Kleever being held by a hand rising from lava may be a reference to Excalibur and how it was held by the Lady of the Lake with her hand rising from the water. External links *DKC2 SNES battle *DKC2 GBA battle *Donkey Kong Land 2 battle de:Kleever pt:Kleever Category:Barnacled Bosses Category:Kremling Krew Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Big Time Bad Guys